Power Rangers Neo Squad!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: The Neo-Power Prism has been broken into six parts, so now, the evil Lord Metero and his Metallon's are trying to find it. But Lee Hartman and Wyatt Sakamoto have gathered Yugi, Jaden, Joey, Téa and Akiza to become Power Rangers to stop Metero's plans. YugixTéa, JadenxAlexis, JoeyxMai, YuseixAkiza.


Hello there fans. I'm here for my newest Power Rangers styled fanfic called Power Rangers Neo Squad. The story is simple. These five teens are gathered by a powerful martial artist who is at war with this villain named Metero and his forces of the Metallon; a world inhabited by machines. These youths must try to master the powers of the Neo Power Prism and unlock the mystery behind Metero's coming to Earth. So, sit back and enjoy yourselves for this epic cross between Power Rangers and the Yu-Gi-Oh! series!

(A/N: I also made my own theme song for this story. I hope you like it.)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Power Rangers in any way. All rights for Yu-Gi-Oh go to 4K Media while Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands!

* * *

Chapter 1: Neo Squad, Prism Up!

Eons ago, in the Volgan solar system, there existed a power mad tyrant known as Metero. He was know throughout the universe as the leader of the Metallon forces. For years he had been trying to find the very thing that would give him the power to conquer the whole galaxy; the Neo Power Prism. An ancient crystal that has been long split into many different fragments. But now, everything has changed for him. He gained control of a weapon powered by rare Moon Diamonds, but it sent him and his followers to another galaxy. Our own galaxy he now had his sights set on. Now on Earth, a martial artist named Lee Hartman has seen Metero's arrival in some kind of prophecy written in stone. His only way to beat the Metallon forces was to put together a group of youths who had experience in the card game called Duel Monsters. He will choose the ones who are well know throughout the timeline to help him in his hour of need.

We now see Lee Hartman standing outside the balcony of his humble abode on the mountains of Domino City.

"Man, this is not a good sign." Lee said as he went over to his hidden room. He charged into the elevator and went to the lower level. "If what I've dread is happening, I need to be prepared." he said in his head.

Meanwhile on board Metero's vessel; Dark Willow, he spoke to one of his cronies; This one looked like a cross between Goldar and Creepox and he goes by the name of Raphor.

"Come in, Raphor!" said Metero. He looked like Vekar and Vrak mixed with RoboCop.

"Yes, Lord Metero?" Raphor wondered why he called him on the screen.

"What do you make of this planet called Earth?"

"The humans here are pathetic!" answered Raphor. "We should begin our invasion at once!"

"Indeed." Metero said as he set course for Earth. And so, Our story begins.

* * *

"Neo Squad, on the case!"

(Instrumental intro)

"Neo Squad to save the day!"

"Power Rangers Neo Squad, coming to the rescue!"

"Neo Squad is ready to fight,"

"With super powered weapons and might!"

"The Matallon's are on the attack!"

"Heroes on the way to fight them back!"

"Go Go Power Rangers!"

"Power Rangers Neo Squad, coming to the Rescue!" x2

"Power Rangers Neo Squad! POWER UP!"

Lightning strikes the golden lightning bolt in the logo.

* * *

Now we see Lee heading over to his computer. He is then met by his assistant; Wyatt Sakamoto and noticed the disturbance. "Lee, did you see the disturbance too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I sure did, Wyatt." Lee said as he looked over the computer. "It would seem that Metero has begun to start his invasion."

"Oh no!" Wyatt said as he felt frightened. "What are we gonna do?"

"I planned for this from the start." Lee said as he went through his database. "We'll need these 5 duelists from Domino City." Just then pictures of Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gradener, Jaden Yuki and Akiza Izinski appeared on the screen. "We're gonna these individuals to save the planet."

"Good thinking, man." Wyatt agreed to this strategy. "Ooh, you're getting the King Of Games here!? AWESOME!"

"I know right?" Lee said as he high fived his friend. They started to activate the teleporters for their coordinates. They were sending out the morphers they built to gather them to their humble abode on the mountain. The first was a red light in the form of an Dragon, the second was a blue light in the form of a Lion, then there was a black light in the shape of a Panther, there was a yellow light in the form of a Gorilla and lastly there was a pink light in the form of a bear. The pink one went to the future in New Domino City, where it landed in Akiza's apartment. For Yugi, it landed in his bedroom, Jaden's landed in front of him, Joey got his when an arrow was shot near his position, and for Téa, her morpher landed in her bag.

"Yes! It worked." Lee said. "The morphers made it safely. Now we just have to press the activation when Yugi, Tea and Joey are together."

"But what about Jaden and Akiza?" asked Wyatt.

"Well, we'll bring them in when we bring Yugi and his friends here." Lee replied as he waited.

Meanwhile, at Joey's spot he noticed something that was otherworldly. It was attached to an arrow, and he took it off. "Whoa, what da' heck is 'dis?" he wondered. He then took it into his pocket and called Yugi and Téa.

"Hey, Yug, get Téa and come over to the park, I need to speak to you about something." he said while he was on the phone. "I think I made some sort of discovery."

"Really?" Yugi said as he was on the other end of the phone. "What sort?"

"I'll tell you and Téa when we get to the park." Joey said as he was about to hung up.

"I'm on the way!" Yugi said as he hung up and bolt right out. "I'M OFF TO MEET JOEY AND TÉA IN THE PARK, GRANDPA! SEEYA!" he shouted as he said goodbye to his grandpa, Solomon Moto.

"Don't be out too long!" Solomon shouted back.

At the park, Yugi met up with Joey and Téa. "Hey guys, now, what's going on here?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, but what ever these are, dey sure are cool." Joey said.

"Yeah, but I wonder who created them." Téa said. _"And somehow, I think that magic may not be involved."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden looked at what had landed in front of him and could not believe his eyes. To him, it just looked like some kind of crazy phone or watch or something.

"Wow, what's this thing?" Jaden said as he felt a little curious. "Hey, Banner do you know what this could be?" he asked the spirit of Prof. Lyman Banner.

 _"Not sure. Whatever it is, it might be something otherworldly."_ Banner said as he saw some blue glow coming from it.

"Well, I wonder what it could be." Jaden said as he sat down to look at it.

 _"I'm also inquired to know this too."_ A feminine voice said behind Jaden. She had mahogany and pewter skin, while she had silver and blue hair, and bat wings on her back. This was Jaden's Duel Spirit and long-time guardian angel; Yubel.

"Oh, Yubel you want to figure this out as well?"

* * *

However, Akiza walked into her room and saw something on her desk. It looked like a cross between the DinoMorpher and the Degitaizer. She took a seat on her bed and began to wonder what purpose it had.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this before." she said as she just looked at the picture of a bear on it. "I don't get it. Why does this have a grizzly bear on it? Bear's aren't pink."

However as she was still feeling puzzled about this, the device started to glow and she picked it up and suddenly there was a flash of light and she got teleported out of her apartment. The same thing happened to Jaden, Yugi, Tea and Joey.

* * *

We now see Wyatt and Lee back at their hideout, and five colored lights appeared before them. And before you knew it, their was Yugi and company standing in the middle of the control room.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Asked Jaden.

"Oh, Jaden, I didn't expect you to be here like I did." Yugi said as he looked at the boy who idolized him.

"You know dis guy Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, he's a duelist from the future." Yugi said. "He and Yusei Fudo helped me defeat that Paradox guy who wanted Pegasus killed.

"Wow, so who's she?" Téa asked pointing at the girl with the Magenta hair.

"Oh, that's one of Yusei's friends." Jaden said.

"I'm Akiza Izinski, formerly known as the Black Rose." Akiza replied. "I'm a psychic duelist, it's nice to meet you four in person. I read about all of you in the archive's."

"Oh, well, who brought us here?" Joey wondered. They all turned around and saw the two scientists.

"Hey there, all. I'm Lee Hartman, and this youth with me is my assistant, Wyatt Sakamoto." he said as he introduced themselves.

"Hiya." Wyatt said as he waved.

"Oh hi there." Yugi said as he began to look at them. "I take it you already know who we are, right?"

"Yep." stated Wyatt

"So, why is it the lot of us are here?" Téa said as she pondered.

"Well, here's what's happening." Lee said as he showed everyone what was going on. "This is Lord Metero, ruler of the Metallon Empire. He was able to destroy everything in his quest for power." Next, he showed what he was after. "This called the Neo-Power prism. Metero has been after this object for years, and has followed it here to Earth." Lee then showed an an old document of himself. "I found the prism, and broke it into five parts. I even made them into the devices you see before you." everyone then deduced that the symbols were all parts of the prism.

Yugi was a little amazed by this. "So, you need us to stop the Metallon Empire, and keep the prism from falling into the wrong hands?" he said.

"Exactly." Wyatt stated. "Lee needs your help to defeat Metero and save the planet."

"I can turn you into Power Rangers." Lee said shocking everyone.

* * *

Metero was planning on which monster to send to Earth.

"Who should we send to the planet?" asked Metero.

"We should send down Sharkan." Raphor said as he showed the specs. "He can destroy some places and run down some humans."

"Brilliant! He sure to get the job done."

Metaphor activated a teleporter mechanism and sent Sharkan to Earth. He looked like a cross between a shark and a mutant weed. He started to cause some explosions

"Soon Metero will rule the galaxy." He said as caused a building to explode,and terrified the citizens into hiding. He then decided to call in some help. He beamed out some kind of robots called Gearoids and began to cause more destruction in his pathway.

* * *

Back at Lee's lab, Jaden was a bit astonished.

"Us? Power Rangers?" Jaden wondered. "That's Awesome!"

"Well, if it means saving Earth from these machines, I'm in." Yugi said.

"Same ere." Joey added.

"Okay. I'll join too." Téa said.

"Alright, I'll do it for the sake of the Signers!" Akiza agreed.

"Very well. Wyatt, the morphers are all set." Lee stated.

"Excellent." Wyatt said. With that done, Yugi and the gang put the morphers on their wrists. And Lee instructed them on how to use the morphers. "Akiza Izinski, you are an amazing Psychic, and bear a mark of the Crimson Dragon. I have chosen you to be the Pink Ranger. You shall have control over Grizzly Bear Zord. Abilities include enhanced agility, and vine whips."

Akiza was amazed by this. "Well, I never thought I'd become a pink ranger."

Next, Lee turned to Joey. "Joey Wheeler, you are also an amazing duelist, and you care allot for your sister Serenity. That is very commendable. I have chosen you to become the Black Ranger. You shall control the powers of the Black Panther Zord. Abilities include Feral Pounce, stealth, invisibility and mega scratching claws."

Joey was shocked by this development. "I get to be black? Gee, dat makes sense."

Lee turned to Téa and began to inform her. "Téa Gardner, no one has the kindness to match you. You are truly generous and have a good heart. Also you were very noble to stand up against Seto Kaiba. I have picked you to become the Yellow Ranger, and you shall have the power over the Gorilla Zord. Abilities include super strength and electricity shots."

"Shocking." Téa said.

Lee now went to Jaden. "You have a gift that connects you to the Duel Monsters spirit world, Jaden Yuki. You have dueled with such heart, and I think you are cut out to be the Blue Ranger. I shall grant you the might of the Lion Zord. Abilities include Shapeshiting, adhesion and creation. You'll be able to bring your Duel Monsters to life with your DuelDisk."

"Wow, that's sweet!" Jaden said.

Lastly, it was Yugi's turn. "Yugi Moto, are truly worthy of the title 'King Of Games', and you and Jaden are both fueled by a drive to help your friends. Which is a good thing. You shall become the Red Ranger, and control the Dragon Zord. Abilities include, Improved Eyesight, flight and fire breath. And like previous Red Power Rangers from long ago, you shall be the team's leader."

Yugi was a little stunned that he was gonna lead this team. "I've never lead a scout troop before. But now, I get to be a Power Ranger."

"Oh by the way, your weapons are the Dragon Blaster, Lion Claws, Panther Nun-Chucks, Gorilla Hammer and Bear Sheild. And when they combine, they become the Prism Striker. It requires four to charge, one to shoot." Wyatt informed them. "Welcome to your new base."

* * *

Out in the city, Sharkan was running people down and biting them like an All You Can Eat buffet, and then he blasted a building with his laser.

"HAHA Soon, nothing will stand in my way of helping Lord Metero in conquering the universe!" Sharkan laughed evilly. "But first, I shall need backup." He got out some kind of orb, and out of it came some kind on foot soldiers. They looked like Cyclobots, but had the faces of the Cogs.

"Ah yes, Technods." Sharkan laughed as he brought his minions out. "Go and destroy!" The Technods blasted everything with the weapons on their arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lee's place, there was a beeping coming from the computer.

"What was that?" asked Jaden.

"The warring alarm." Wyatt said as he turned his attention to the computer. "Looks like Metero has unleashed one of his monsters onto the city."

"Okay, this is the first test of your new powers." Lee said. "The activation code is Neo Squad Prism For."

"Got it." Yugi said as he nodded. "But how do we get over there?" he asked.

"Wyatt will teleport you there." Lee instructed. "When you get there, morph into action."

In a bright flash of light, they all went out of the building and over to the city.

* * *

Sharkan was still causing destruction, and was then met by Yugi and company.

"Hey you!" Yugi shouted. "If your master wants to destroy the Earth, he'll have to go through us to do it!"

"What the-?" Sharkan wondered.

"You ready guys?" Yugi asked the others. They all nodded yes. "It's Morphin Time!"

"NEO SQUAD, PRISM UP!" They all said collectively as a burst of light came forth enveloping the team. A crystallized Dragon appeared towards Yugi and started dressing him up in a skin-tight outfit that was red. It looked similar to the red Turbo Ranger outfit, only it had dragon scales on some parts of it. The head of the dragon became Yugi's helmet.

Jaden was met by a crystallized Lion and he became dressed in a blue costume. His costume had lion fur-based lines on some of it. The head of the Lion became Jaden's helmet.

Joey was blazed with a crystallized energy that came from the Panther. Joey was now in a black costume that had panther scratches on some of the parts. The Panthers head became a helmet.

Téa got surrounded by a yellow energy that came from the Gorilla she came to use. She was now in a yellow costume. Her's was different from the guys. She had a skirt on her, and the head of the Gorilla became her helmet.

Akiza was last to be showered by a pink energy that came from the Grizzly Bear. Her costume was just like Tea, only it had claw marks on different parts. The head of the Grizzly Bear became a helmet.

"Buring Heart of the Dragon, Red Neo Ranger...Ready!"

"Shining Spirit of the Lion, Blue Neo Ranger...Ready!"

"Darkened Stealth of da Panther, Black Neo Ranger...Ready!"

"Strength of the Gorilla, Yellow Neo Ranger... Ready!"

"Agility of the Grizzly Bear, Pink Neo Ranger...Ready!"

"FUELLED BY THE NEO-POWER PRISM, WE SHALL BEAT YOU!"

"Who are you?!" Sharkan demanded.

"Power Rangers...NEO SQUAD!"

"Neo Squad?" Sharkan wondered. "So you have the Neo-Power Prism. My master has been looking for it. With it he will conquer the universe!"

"Not on our watch!" Joey said as he and the others charged into battle. They used various fighting movements and started to do away with the Technods.

* * *

Yugi got out a weapon from the holster on the side of his belt, and shot a laser beam at the machines. "Whoa, what was that?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, that was your Prism Blaster." Lee said over the com-link. "It can blast your enemies with a beam of light that can dismantle the Technods, those are the foot soldiers for Metallons."

"Okay, can it be used as a sword too?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. It's able to do that."

"Alright, here it goes!" Yugi turned the handle of the gun to make sure that the pointer was up instead of front. A bladed part of it extended becoming a sword.

Jaden used animal instinct to bash up his opponents. "Wow, this rocks! I've lost track of how many Technods I've bashed up today." he quipped.

"Yeah, dis is somedin else!" Joey said as he also used the Prism Blaster in his holster.

Téa started to use a mix of karate and dance moves against a platoon of Technods that were coming for her. "Take that, you sicko's! You guys make me irritated!"

Akiza got her Prism Blaster out in saber mode, and started to help Téa. "You heard her, stay down!" she said.

Back at the lab, Wyatt and Lee watched every minute of the fight. "Good job, Akiza." said Lee.

"Thank you, Lee." Akiza said on the comm-link.

* * *

The Neo Squad Rangers then had Sharkan cornered. The Metallon was not prepared for this attack. "This is not good for Metallons!"

"Sharkan, this is the end of the line!" Yugi said as he and the others got their weapons out. "Let's combine our weapons!"

"Dragon Blaster!"

"Gorilla Hammer!"

"Panther Nun-chucks!"

"Lion Claws!"

"Bear Shield!"

The weapons attached to each other. The Dragon Blaster went first, then the Bear Shield went on top of it. The Panther Nun-chucks went to the sides of the shield, and the Lion Claws attached to the side of the Dragon head. Lastly, the Gorilla Hammer, went to the front.

"PRISM STRIKER!" the Rangers said in unison.

"Uh-Oh." Sharkan said as he knew he was doomed. There were numerous charging sounds, and the gauge was going up to green.

"All Set!" Joey said.

"Locked on target." Akiza added.

"Ready," Jaden said along with Téa and Yugi.

"Aim,"

"Fire!" Yugi pulled the trigger and BANG!

There was a big ball of electricity shooting out from it. It hit Sharkan and he was destroyed.

"Yeah!" Yugi said as he felt relieved. "That takes care of that."

* * *

However, Metero had an idea. "Ugh, those blasted Power Rangers have not realized that I can revive my monsters, by using this device." He said as he pointed his arm to a switch.

"What shall be done, sir?" asked Raphor.

"Fire the Revival Beam!" Metero ordered.

"Right away!" Raphor pressed a huge button on the console in front of him.

* * *

There was a beam of light coming down from the sky, and the monster came back, but bigger than before.

"Whoa!" Yugi said as he and the others were shocked to see the monster they had defeated get revived. "The monster got bigger!"

"How are we supposed to fight him now?" Jaden asked.

 ** _"Rangers, I'm sending in the Neo Zords."_** Lee said from back at the laboratory. "When you get into the cockpit of your Zord, insert your portion of the Neo-Power Prism into the middle part of the console."

Lee had input a code with various numbers and letters into it, then he had Wyatt pull a lever, and out of a door appeared five mechanized animals.

The first was a Red Dragon, the other was a Blue Lion, next was a Black Panther, a Yellow Gorilla and a Pink Bear followed as well.

"Cool!" Joey said. "So, what now Yuge?"

"Let's head on in!" Yugi said as the lot of them jumped into their cockpit's. "Alright, powering up all systems!" Yugi said. "Rangers, let's go!"

"Jaden, ready to get my game on!"

"Joey 'ere to rage!"

"Téa here to pound some evil!"

"Akiza, ready!"

"Insert your crystals!" Yugi said.

"Inserting crystals!" Everyone said together.

"Let's take this overgrown shark back to the beach!" Yugi quipped as he began to charge up his dragon.

The Red Dragon Zord started folding it's legs, and it became one portion of the body of a robot. Next was the Black Panther Zord. It folded up it's legs and stretched it's midsection to look exactly like a right arm. The Blue Lion folded it's legs and became the left leg, the Yellow Gorilla folded it's arms and became the left arm, and lastly the Pink Bear folded up it's legs and stretched to become the right leg. And out of the Red Dragon's head, came a robot head, with a mouth-mask. The eyes of the robot were blue and the face was gold.

"NEO SQUAD MEGAZORD!" they all said together.

"You fools think you can stop me with that!?" Sharkan said as he ranted.

"We know we can!" Téa said. "Yugi, you have an idea?"

"Yeah, let's try this!" Yugi said as he clicked a button. And out came the Megazord's weapon. It was a bladed weapon that looked like a regular sword, but the handle looked like a cross between a pyramid and a katana. "Hyper Sword, Power up!"

The robot charged up the blade and began to slice the monster, but it only knocked him down. "That won't help you!" Sharkan said as he laughed evilly

 ** _"Rangers, try using the Gorilla Warfare and Lion Storm attacks that the Megazord can use, and after that try the Prism Strike on him."_** Wyatt said over the comm-link.

"Okay, guys, let's do this!" Yugi said as he lead the charge. "Jaden, use your Lion and then let Téa boost it with the Gorilla."

"You got it!l Jaden said as he pressed one of the switches on his console. "Lion Storm!"

The Megazord stood like a runner and charged at Sharkan, kicking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, dat oughta do it." Joey said as he commented on Jaden's move. "Téa, you're up!"

"Okay." Téa said as she pressed a button on her console. "Gorilla Warfare!" The Megazord began punching the monster.

"Now, all together." Akiza said.

"NEO PRISM STRIKE!" they said together. The animal portions of the Megazord shot out multiple beams of light and out came a rainbow beam and it was shot at the monster causing him to explode into multiple pieces.

The rangers cheered for their first victory. Lee and Wyatt also commended them for a job well done. "Neo Squad Rangers, That's was An Ultimate Win!"

* * *

Back at the Dark Willow, Metero was steamed about what had happened.

"ARGH NO! Those pests have beaten Sharkan!" Metero yelled as his minions cowered in fear.

"Those punks will pay for this!" Raphor said as he slammed his fist against the wall.

* * *

Back at Lee and Wyatt's lab, Yugi and the others were greeted by them as they were amazed by their progress.

"Well done, Neo Squad." Lee said as he started. "You have proven yourselves heroes. I am honored. Sharkan won't be bothering anyone else any time soon."

"But still, this isn't the last monster." Wyatt said. "There will be others. And you can bet that they won't stop until the Neo-Power Prism is under Metero's control, or until he is destroyed."

"So, it looks like we'll get to battle him again." Yugi said.

"But, next time, we'll be waiting for one Metallon after another until he comes off his ship to see if he has the guts to face all of us." Joey said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Jaden added.

"True, but I wonder how Tristan and the others would react to this." Téa thought.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no harm will come to them." Wyatt said as he brought some relief.

"Good thinking Wyatt." Akiza added. "And, if you were to make Yusei a Ranger someday, I would like to see him in Green."

"Sure, but we might have to find the sixth piece of the Prism first." Lee stated. "For now, the future is in your hands Neo Squad."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, there you have it for the first chapter of Power Rangers Neo Squad! Yugi and the other rangers used their Zords for the first time and are getting ready for the trials that await them.

Please Read, Review, Comment and Follow. No flames though.

Until we meet again, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
